


The rest of our lives

by TheIceQueen



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Developing Relationship, Fingerfucking, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Kisses, Holding Hands, Kissing, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Morning Sex, Nervousness, Orgasm, Pet Names, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Prostate Massage, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 15:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16308017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIceQueen/pseuds/TheIceQueen
Summary: Byron has never been with a man before and Joe is happy to wait for as long as it takes for him to be ready. No matter how scared he is, Byron doesn't want to wait any longer.Smut, fluff and an extreme amount of love between these two.





	The rest of our lives

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow-up/part two to "It's a boy" but can be read on it's own.

Joe woke up to feeling the light touch of Byron playing with a lock of hair on his forehead. Slowly consciousness took over and he stretched his body and opened his eyes, only to look in to those big smoky blue eyes.

“How long have you been awake?”

Byron shuffled closer and put his head next to Joe’s on his pillow, making their foreheads touch. There was a smirk look in his eyes that Joe hadn’t seen before.

“Long enough.”

Joe’s fingers moved into Byron’s hair holding him tight as he kissed him softly. “Long enough? Does that mean you want to sleep again?”

Byron broke eye contact but his smile was still radiating heat through Joe’s well rested body.

“Long enough to be sure.”

When Byron didn’t say more, Joe popped up on his elbow, looking down at Byron’s evading eyes.

“Sure of what, B?”

At first, Joe didn’t know what was going on, but soon he realized that Byron’s slightly shaking hand on his chest was moving down. Byron looked Joe in the eyes and Joe was sure he didn’t hide his surprise very well. He still wasn’t sure what exactly was going on. Byron had made it clear so many times that he wasn’t ready and didn’t know if he’d ever be. Joe grabbed his boyfriend’s wrist and stilled his movement.

“B?”

Byron cupped Joe’s chin with his other hand. “Loomy. I’m ready.”

Even though Joe had later warmed up to it, using the only nickname Joe had ever objected to, was clearly to ease the tone a bit. However, the determination in Byron’s voice and the longing in his eyes stood in contrast to the slight shake of the large hands.

Joe let go of Byron’s arm and tugged himself close to his boyfriend. Nose close, they kept eye contact as Byron’s hand made it to the waistline on Joe’s boxers. Byron stopped, and Joe saw confusion in his eyes, so he stretched his neck and kissed the half open mouth light and quick. He nodded reassuringly at Byron and combed his fingers through his hair as Byron’s hand made it down his pants.

Joe was already half hard just at the thought of what might happen, and the fact that Byron was so careful in his touch made the anticipation even hotter. Byron moved his hand up to Joe’s waist again, making him gasp as he traced over the sensitive skin on his side. A quick kiss and he shifted his body, so his boyfriend could push down the confining fabric. Joe took hold of Byron’s pair and waited till he looked at him.

“You sure? B… I don’t…”

“I’m sure.” Byron cut Joe off fast, but his voice was timid and shaking.

“Listen. You know…”

Byron pushed Joe’s hands down and lifted his hips, forcing Joe to complete the work of releasing them of the last piece of clothing in the bed. Settling back on the mattress as Byron’s mirror image, he took his face in both hands.

“Sweetheart… You’re shaking.” Byron looked down at what little space there was between them.

“Don’t you…?” Byron bit his lip. “I thought you wanted…”

Joe pushed his face up a little making the nervous man look at him. “Hey, hey… I want to have sex with you. You know that. But what I want more, is for  _you_  to want it. You know that too, right?”

Byron nodded, still looking in Joe’s eyes, and Joe felt him relax his breathing.

“B. Don’t do this for me.”

The smile spreading effortlessly on Byron’s face, convinced Joe that he’d understood.

“I’m not, Loom.  _You_ ’re doing this for  _me_.”

The warm foot caressing Joe’s lower leg made his body react again and his lungs filled deeper. Byron moved his hand under Joe’s head and grabbed his side with the other. Before Joe could process the words, he was pulled in to a deep and warm kiss. Byron was still shaking in both kiss and speech, but he was sure. In that there was no doubt.

“I’m ready. Joe. I’m scared as hell, but that won’t ever pass unless you help me.” Joe’s heart was jumping out of his chest just from the trust painted on Byron’s face. “Babe. Do this for me.”

Before showing Byron, that water was building in his eyes, Joe stretched and kissed his forehead, giving himself a few seconds before coming back to eye level. Not knowing what to say, he moved down further and kissed his boyfriend’s neck, shoulder and then collarbone while slowly moving a hand down over his side and ending in a grip behind his knee. Byron let Joe pull his leg up over Joe’s hip and he felt it hug his waist as the foot dropped behind his back.

Forcing his breathing to stay calm, he looked Byron in the eyes for confirmation. Byron nodded shakily, and Joe thanked every God he could think of, that he’d stashed a bottle of lube within reach. Just leaning back a little, Joe reached the bedside table and opened the drawer.

Joe kept eye contact as his hand slid over the muscular torso and down under the leg he was wrapped in. Byron’s sharp breaths slashed through the silence, as Joe’s hand moved over his half hard cock and further back to grace his untouched entrance.

There was no chance in hell Joe was going through with this. Byron was scared like he’d never seen him before. Shaking, and biting the inside of his lip. Not to mention that his lower half was frozen solid.

“Sweetie…” Joe placed his palm flat on the inside of Byron’s thigh and pushed his other hand under Byron’s head to hold it.

“Joe… please.” Byron’s voice was almost only a whisper. “I know I’m scared, okay? But I want this.”

The look on Byron’s face when he said the last word was pure truth and Joe had to believe him.

“Okay. I get it.”

Joe’s finger touched Byron’s ass again, smearing the lube over his tight muscle. Byron’s breathing sped up and his hand on Joe’s side shook more than ever.

“I’m not gonna hurt you.” Joe placed a wet kiss on Byron’s neck and one on his cheek. “B. Look at me.”

Still, slowly caressing Byron’s ring, Joe pressed his forehead against Byron’s.

“Tell me to stop if you need to.”

“But…”

“No.” Joe placed his thumb over Byron’s mouth. “You tell me to stop. We can always start again. You are in charge. Understand?”

Joe looked firmly into Byron’s eyes until the larger man nodded and actually smiled. “Thanks.”

The relief washing over Joe, was enough to get him off right that second, if he’d let it. How the hell did he get so lucky in life to end up with a guy that loved and trusted him like this?

Byron seemed to relax a little under the gradually added pressure of Joe’s finger. Detecting every muscle on Byron’s face Joe pushed the tip of his finger inside. Bryon breathed in deep a few times before he relaxed enough so Joe could move a little. Slowly he pushed in to the second knuckle and pulled almost all the way out. The warm air Byron breathed on Joe’s face was moving faster and Joe felt his hands tightening on him.

Joe stopped moving. “Breathe sweetie. Does it hurt?”

Byron closed his eyes and tugged his head to his own chest. “No…” He moved his hand from under Joe’s head and took Joe’s. “It’s just… It’s gonna…”

Kissing Byron’s hand and lacing their fingers, Joe started moving again. Byron clenched down on him, but Joe only paused till he relaxed again. He kissed the top of Byron’s head.

“It doesn’t have to hurt… it takes time to learn to relax. We’ll go slow.”

Byron nodded without looking up, but his hand on Joe’s side slid up over his shoulder and pressed tight on the middle of his back, pulling them closer.

Enjoying the small moans from his boyfriend, Joe moved a little faster. Byron was calm and relaxed, and his lungs filled in big and slow movements. The next finger going in made Byron gasp and squeeze his hand around Joe’s, so he thought something might snap. But before Joe could make sure he was okay; his boyfriend went back to his previous state. Although breathing a bit faster and clenching so tight around Joe’s fingers it made it almost impossible to move.

Without letting go of Byron’s hand Joe pushed himself up and rolled a confused Byron on his back. Kissing his torso and still trying keep the two fingers in the tight space, Joe got seated between the long legs. Continuing the trail of small wet pecks over his chest and neck, ending on his mouth, he let go of Byron’s hand, which quickly joined the other in burying themselves in Joe’s hair. The air they shared when their lips parted was warm and moving fast. Joe let his free hand brush over Byron’s chest, caressing a nipple on the way down. He wrapped his arm around one of the legs and lifted it by the knee, giving himself better access and Byron the opportunity to let him in further.

A long growl was pressed trough Bryon’s arched body as the third finger entered. Joe held still while Byron adjusted.

“B?”

“I’m good… I’m good, Loom…” Panting and trying to get back to comfortable, Byron’s light blue eyes found Joe. “It doesn’t hurt. It’s just… much.”

Joe smiled. Almost chuckled. He poured more lube on his hand and slowly started to press in further with every little thrust. With fingers clutching the sheath and eyes shut, Byron failed miserably in hiding the pleasurable moans.

“B. Look at me.” Joe was far enough that he could touch Byron’s prostate. He didn’t want to surprise him, but most of all he wanted to see Byron’s face, when he felt it for the first time. Byron looked Joe in the eyes, almost relaxed. Joe lifted his one of his lover’s legs up on his shoulder and leaned in a little. Byron followed him like he didn’t had a thought of his own.

It seemed as if every muscle in the large man shook as Joe rubbed the gland the first time. Byron heaved in air like he’d been under water for minutes. With his knees still shaking, he reached up and grabbed Joe’s shoulder. Joe was pulled down and kissed persuasively and deep. Byron’s soft wet lips moved fast and determined over Joe’s, and if Joe hadn’t let him do so, Byron would surely have forced his tongue inside. Joe dived into the kiss and exhaled all the air Byron needed as he pressed down carefully on his most sensitive spot again.

Being so close to Byron, closer than ever and having him react this way to what Joe was doing, did things to Joe. Never before had he wanted to stay in a single moment forever. Never before had he felt like a part of something bigger, and at the same time completely like himself.

Both of them was gasping for air, but it didn’t matter. Joe only broke off the kiss because Byron was starting to move. Sitting upright again, Joe moved faster, and Byron thrusted into the air. Completely hard. Joe slowly pulled his fingers out and poured lube on his own hard shaft.

“Joe…? Babe?”

The trust and fear mixed equally in Byron’s eyes, left Joe breathless for a moment. As he lined himself up with Byron’s entrance the man tensed up.

“Sure?”

Byron nodded and grabbed one of Joe’s hands. Joe held it tight and kissed it quickly before using his other arm to get Byron’s leg situated perfect on his shoulder again.

“I’ll go slow. You just breathe.”

Byron nodded, and Joe pushed at the ring. Byron tensed even more and arched up and away from Joe.

“It’s okay. You have to be the one to let me in.”

Joe was pressed hard at the muscle, not close to getting any further, but he could see that Byron was fighting himself. Fear painted in every tight line on his face but desperately trying to calm his body.

“I’ll hold still. You do it.”

Joe grabbed Byron’s thigh, helping him stay up a little longer. Byron grabbed tight on the sheath again and looked Joe straight in the eyes. Joe held himself in place, so Byron could simply lower himself around him. After both nodding in understanding, Byron tried and then shot up again with a sound resembling a small sob.

“Shh. B. Take it slow.”

He tried again, slower. A loud cry accompanied the feeling of tightness around the head of Joe’s cock.

“Joe! It’s…!”

Joe moved back, just enough that his shaking boyfriend could relax without him pushing further inside. Not that Byron was relaxing.

“B. I’m not moving.” Byron had covered his eyes with one arm and the other hand was mid-air, fighting itself whether or not it should push Joe away.

“B?” Joe was starting to think that it might have been too much for Byron after all. “Byron?!”

“Ye-yeah…”

Joe drew a sigh of relief. A least he wasn’t crying. “Sweetheart, does it hurt?”

“No… yeah…” Byron shook his head. “No…”

There was a moment of silence where Bryon’s hand seemed like it decided to let Joe stay and then relaxed on Byron’s stomach.

“Just give me a second.”

Joe took Byron’s hand. “You’re in charge. Just tell me what you want.”

A few seconds later Byron took his arm away from his eyes and looked at Joe. “Okay.”

By the look on his lover’s face, Joe was pretty sure Byron was determined to go on, but he had to be absolutely positive.

“Okay… what?”

Byron held tight on to Joe’s hand with both of his. “Okay… go on.”

The tight squeeze Byron had on his hands, not to mention the one on his cock, was not testifying to a man that wanted to move on, but Byron’s determination had proved to be stronger than his impulse to protect himself from the unknown, so far.

Joe kissed the inside of Byron’s thigh and pushed a little further inside, feeling the large man shake and seeing his head roll back. He pulled almost all the way out and slowly pushed in again. Byron was wheezing and for every time Joe moved back in, even though he never went deeper than the first time, the younger man tried to hide a high pinched moan escaping his throat. Soon he covered his face with his arm again.

“Joe!”

Joe froze. There was tears in Byron’s voice. He pulled out and leaned over the taller man, removing the arm from his eyes. Chest on chest and nose against nose with his boyfriend, Joe waited for Byron to look up at him. When he did his eyes were glazed over and Joe cached a runaway tear with the tip of his finger.

“Byron… Sweetie. It’s okay. If you really want to, you will get there. It doesn’t have to happen all at once.”

Byron bit his lip and looked away. Joe moved his hand slowly through the thick brown curls and caressed the cheekbone, of the still slightly shaking man, before turning his head back to look at him.

“Let’s backtrack a bit.” Joe smiled as caring as he could and placed a slow calm kiss on Byron’s forehead. “Let me make you feel good. We need a win.”

Byron nodded, but clearly confused and maybe even a little scared again.

“B… Do you trust me to take care of you?” Joe looked firm into Byron’s big eyes.

“Always. But…?”

Joe cut Byron of with a quick peck on the mouth and as the stunned man didn’t seem to have a comeback for that, Joe continued a trail of kisses down the center of his chest and stomach, paying extra attention to the sensitive skin under his navel, making him inhale sharp and deep.

It didn’t take much teasing at his ring for Byron to let two of Joe’s fingers inside. Moving slow, but firm over his prostate it only took Joe seconds to make Byron fully hard again. Joe moved down on the bed placing himself on his stomach and lifting one of Byron’s legs onto his back, making it possible for the big guy to relax and still make room for Joe. He pushed himself up a bit to look at his boyfriend, lying flat on his back, breathing heavily, relaxed and for the first time that morning; completely carefree.

Slowly, Joe slid his wet tongue up Byron’s shaft, earing a low moan from the man. A moan that ended abruptly in a wild gasp as Joe took his full length in his mouth.

It sounded like Byron tried to speak, but he quickly gave up and the hand in Joe’s hair was not there to move him away, so Joe worked his fingers inside and his mouth outside. Soon Byron was trusting up, and the moans coming from him was neither from pain nor muffled. Byron’s movements became more desperate and soon he was a shaking mess of limbs. Joe sat up and grabbed himself. He’d been close so long that only three stokes was needed and he came just seconds before the last stroke on his boyfriend’s prostate pulled him over the edge too. Gasping and not able to control more than the hand pulling the cover over them, Joe dropped down limb against Byron’s side.

Legs wrapped around legs, Joe’s arms around his lover’s torso and Byron’s hand buried deep in his boyfriend’s hair. They staid like that, quiet, catching their breaths.

Joe was the first to come back to reality, but he waited for Byron to speak. He didn’t want to ruin the moment for him. He was in no need to hurry himself anyway.

“Joe?” Byron’s voice was only just above a whisper.

“Yeah?”

There was a short pause, and if Joe couldn’t feel the tense muscles in the chest his head was resting on, he’d might have thought that Byron had fallen asleep.

“What if…?”

Joe pushed himself a few inches back to get a look at the man he was holding, but Byron was looking at the ceiling.

“What if I can’t…?”

“Hey!” Joe grabbed Byron’s chin and turned his head towards himself. “Can’t what…?! Can’t take me? Can’t learn to relax? Can’t stop being scared?”

Byron looked down and nodded with a big sigh, but Joe pushed his face up again.

“Who cares?!” The look on Byron’s face was close to chock, maybe Joe had been a little to loud, but Byron needed to stop doing this to himself. “I don’t care if we never try again! What we just did was amazing. I’ll be happy to do that for the rest of my life…” Joe calmed himself down and kissed Byron softly. “…please let me do that for the rest of my life.”

Joe didn’t mean to, but there was definitely a crack in his voice on the last word. He looked down. He was not going to be the one who cries after sex. Especially since Byron had done it during. It would be too much, even for them.

Without warning he was pushed to his back and the larger man was above him, with teary eyes and a loving smile.

“Okay, Loomy. I can be convinced. But someday, you need to teach me how to return the favor.”


End file.
